


Never Again.

by glasswrks



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again.

**Author's Note:**

> **Copyright:** 03/28/13 – 03/29/13  
>  **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I ripped off this disclaimer... so did I, but I do want to add: “Lost Girl,” is on Showcase. It was created by Michelle Lovietta. It is developed and produced by Prodigy Pictures in association with CanWest.  
>  **Author’s Note:** Well, this is not like “Walk Away.” It’s isn’t a “Happily Ever After” story, in fact... there be MAJOR ANGST in here, fair warning. It does take place during the third season. No spoilers however. The only way this resembles “Walk Away,” is that I wrote this on the bus on the way to work, and that’s about it. It has not been beta’d. Heck, I was bummed after I wrote it.

* * * * *

Lauren sat in the stillness of her home.

Nothing drew her interest...

Not the test results which were waiting for her signature.

Not her Petri dishes...

Nor the untouched glass of wine she had poured herself earlier.

She was not bored, far from it.

She could be working on another of her papers; filled to the brim with interesting facts and figures her peers would drool over.

She could be measuring; accurately measuring, baking power, flour and sugar to make all sorts of goodies.

But, she wasn’t.

Instead she was staring at her phone on the coffee table.

She no longer expected a phone call from her girlfriend, even if it was simply to see how she was doing.

She wasn’t sure when she stopped checking for voice mails or texts, but at some point she did.

Lauren surprised herself when she went an entire day without thinking of her phone once.

At first, it felt _odd_ , not checking her phone, as if she failed their relationship somehow; that she had broken some unwritten rule that said she had to check every so often.

She didn’t feel that way anymore.

So instead picking up her phone and checking for a message she knew would not be there, she sat alone with her thoughts; her troubled thoughts, which led to one-sided conversations in her mind.

And based on those, she had come to a decision; one she knew would affect her future.

She sighed, picked up her wine glass and gulped down the merlot, completely forgoing the richness, the full bodied flavor she usually experience. She simply wanted to get rid of the drink so she would not have to pour it back into the bottle.

She got off the couch and walked into the kitchen placing the wine glass in the sink. She turned towards the door when she heard the lock turning.

Lauren watched as her girlfriend came in.

“Lauren... I’m sorry I’m so late.”

Lauren closed her eyes; she was no longer going to allow herself to be neglected. She couldn’t, she was _worth_ more than that and it was time to stand up for herself.

“I’m going.” she said forcefully.

“What? Where are you going? I just got here.”

“To the Congo.”

“But Lauren...”

“No Nadia. I won’t come in second in your life. I won’t ever let anyone make me feel like this again.”

* * *

Lauren had said those words to Nadia over five years ago and now as she glanced at her cell phone, she wondered if Hale could send her somewhere.

She looked up towards the front door as she heard the lock open.

“Lauren, I’m so sorry I’m late.” Bo told her.

The End.


End file.
